


Loyalty

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is loyalty given or earned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Loyalty with Sunstreaker/Hound, maybe?? Because you totally started something with that ship. Something awesome.

“Goodnight,” Sunstreaker squeezed Hound’s hand as he took his leave of movie night. 

Cliffjumper quickly flopped in the open seat, but his attention wasn’t on the movie. “Are you kidding me? Him? You and him?”

Hound’s attention on the movie never wavered. “Yeah, for a while now.” 

“But… Why? You know he’ll never be loyal to you. He’s got Sideswipe. You’re just some fling or something. He’s mad at the world. He’s as likely to kill you as keep you.”

Hound paused with his hand midway to his mouth, metal chips falling from his grasp. “That’s a pretty unfair assessment of someone you don’t even know.” 

Cliffjumper blindly continued despite the flare of agitation in his friend’s field. “He’s violent and volatile. Nobody likes him. And…” 

“Will you just stop!” Hound took a moment to compose himself before he continued. “You asked if we were together, I answered you because you and I are friends, and I won’t lie to you. But I didn’t ask your opinion. I happen to be very happy. And I don’t expect him to be loyal. I hope to _earn_ his loyalty if he chooses to give it. But with mechs like you and everyone else telling him how awful he is, I can understand why he’s not inclined to give it.” Hound sighed, resignation taking over his posture. “As for his relationship with Sideswipe, you and Bumblebee aren’t the same, are you? You’re separate but equal. So are they, and I treat them as such.”

“That’s not the same; we’re not the same!”

“Cliff, if you value and respect my friendship as much as I’ve valued yours over the years, do me a favor and shut up about this. It’s not a topic that will ever be open for debate. Best you learn that now and let it… go?”

The last of his sentence came out as a question, but not for the mech he was speaking too. It was doubtful anyone had notice Sunstreaker lingering in the doorway. Hound felt all the wind leave him. He wouldn’t be able to recall later if the room had gone silent. He would remember mechs parting in Sunstreaker’s wake as the golden mech moved towards him. 

“I’m sorry Sunny… Sunstreaker. He asked I wasn’t going to lie, but I didn’t know it'd turn into that.” 

Sunstreaker pulled Hound to his feet a dark fingertip ghosting across the pale metal cheek. “You really do understand.” His voice quiet but profound in the crowded room. 

Hound wrapped his hands around Sunstreaker’s waist, needing something to hold on to as his head swam and his balance fled him. “I’m a scout. I’m observant. It’s what I do?” 

Sunstreaker searched the smaller mech’s face. Hound opened his field to him, if Sunstreaker needed something from Hound, he would give it, even if he wasn’t sure what it was. 

“No, you’re brilliant.” Sunstreaker’s hands cradled his helm, rough scarred hands toughened over years of war, held him as if he were made of glass. The taller mech bent, ghosting light kisses over Hound’s face, along the bridge of his nose, stopping a breath away from his lips. “You’re perfect, and I’d like very much to keep you.” 

Small gray hands curling into a golden collar faring as a shy smile curled along Hound's lips. “Not if I keep you first,” was the whispered reply before Hound closed the gap and sealed the declaration with a kiss.


End file.
